The Last Lestrange
by em-ily8458
Summary: Addie Morgan has friends, and a boyfriend, and she's looking forward to her sixth year at Hogwarts. Everything's great and normal, until she starts getting a little to close to a certain Weasley twin. Things get really insane when You-Know-Who returns and she starts unraveling the threads of her dark past...(Current: GoF - Reviews welcome! :-) )
1. Preface

**Hello all!**

**As you can see, I'm back with a new fic. I know I have a habit of posting a few chapters and then deleting, but I really hope that this won't happen with this one because I really like it and thus far I think you'll find it's pretty different than the usual I post. I combined a couple of elements I really like in a fic to create this - a child of Bellatrix &amp; Rodolphus and a FredxOC story.**

**I have to give some fair warning with this, if you couldn't already tell from the rating...this fic will be a bit (or a great deal) more graphic than Heart of a Hufflepuff and other things I've posted. I'm giving it up front: there will be at the very least mention of sex, abuse and the language will probably be more graphic. I'm trying to make it a bit more real, okay?**

**But, with all that said, I'll shut up and let you read. Favs, Follows and Reviews are greatly appreciated. I really do love reviews. I honest to Merlin love hearing from you guys and it means a lot. Thanks :-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The heroine of this tale arrived in the world during the midst of one of the most horrible snowstorms Britain had seen on a frigid December night in 1977. She was a very scrawny and wrinkly baby, a very sad and unassuming sight to those who took the first looks at her. In fact, her own mother dared to call her an "ugly little creature," upon first glance at her new daughter. Her father said she looked rather like a walnut, or at least, like she had walnut skin.

Neither of them were impressed or enamored by their baby. They hadn't wanted her. They hadn't wanted a child. They hadn't even ever desired to do what was necessary to have a child with each other in the first place, but after immense pressure coming from their families that greatly annoyed them, they gave in. They'd decided, after realizing that they were indeed going to have a child that spring, that if it was going to happen, they'd like a boy. They'd selected a name for the son they supposed they had to have - Cygnus Rodolphus Lestrange, after the child's maternal grandfather and own father.

Now that they saw their child, they were almost disgusted. It wasn't a boy, it was a girl, a scrawny, red-faced, screaming girl who looked more like a discolored, undernourished Mandrake than an actual human child. The child was repulsive, especially to two parents who didn't want a child in the first place.

"Cissy, get this nasty little creature away from me," demanded the child's mother, as she stuck her nose up at the baby in the bassinet at her side. "I can't stand to look at it anymore."

"But, it's….she's your daughter, Bellatrix," a rather shocked looking young blonde woman replied, as she rose from her seat in the corner. "Your _child, _Rodolphus…."

Her ice-blue eyes flickered between Bellatrix, her sister, and her brother-in-law Rodolphus, who looked just as repulsed as his wife. The two of them, the two new parents only stared back at Narcissa. They clearly didn't understand that she believed they should have some sort of affection for the little human in the bassinet, or maybe they did, and just didn't care. Either way, their expressions made it quite obvious that they wanted the baby as far away from them as possible.

Narcissa sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get through to them. She knew just how cold the two could be. She couldn't think of two people less likely to be parents, and with that thought, she felt great waves of sympathy for the whining newborn in the beautiful Black family bassinet.

"Here, here," Narcissa cooed to the baby girl, lifting her into her arms. "You're alright, you're okay darling…."

Unlike her sister, she felt some kind of affection, even some sort of love towards the innocent, helpless new human she cradled against her chest. Sure, she did think the baby needed some meat on her bones, but having a baby in her arms brought a warmth to Narcissa's chest that was both unfamiliar and lovely. And she wanted Bellatrix - her sister and the child's mother - to feel just how nice that sensation felt.

"Bella, please, won't you just try….?" Narcissa inquired. She was being as sweet as possible, extending the baby towards her sister only slightly.

"Get the _thing_ away from me, Cissy," repeated Bellatrix, both bored and repulsed. "I don't want it in my sight."

"...Rodolphus?" Narcissa offered.

Rodolphus only shook his head. Recognizing defeat, Narcissa clutched the child close and made her way towards the door, when she stopped in her tracks.

"What's her name?" Narcissa questioned, turning back to face the child's parents.

"I don't care," Bellatrix replied haughtily. She was scrambling to find her wand.

"Name it whatever the hell you want," Rodolphus added, putting in his piece. "It doesn't matter."

Narcissa scowled at their attitudes, and promptly left the room, not wanting to deal with either of them any longer. She rocked the baby against her chest, hushing its cries. She supposed the poor thing was either freezing cold, as it was so terribly scrawny, or hungry. The baby had just quieted as Narcissa entered the sitting room down the hallway, where Lucius, her husband, Rabastan, Rodolphus' brother, and Druella, Narcissa and Bellatrix's mother, had all been sitting, awaiting the baby's arrival.

"Let me see him!" Druella demanded impatiently, leaping out of her seat to approach her youngest daughter. "Hold him out, Narcissa, let me get a good look at him!"

"Her, mother," Narcissa corrected lowly.

"What?" Druella questioned, coming to an abrupt halt.

"It's a girl, mother," Narcissa said. "The baby is a girl."

"Oh," Druella mumbled with realization. "Oh."

Yes, Druella loved her daughters dearly, but she'd always hoped for a son, which she and her late husband were never able to have. She'd dreamed that this baby would be a grandson, a beautiful, handsome, and strong boy who'd grow to carry on the pureblood legacies of the Black and Lestrange families. Her disappointment in the baby's gender was anything but discreet.

"Well," sighed Druella, with much less enthusiasm. "Let me see her, then."

Narcissa proceeded to adjust the scrawny newborn girl in her arms, so that she was visible to everyone else in the room. Lucius rose to see, as did Rabastan, who continued to smoke his ebony pipe. As soon as Rabastan and Druella saw the child, they grimaced. Rabastan clicked his tongue and took a step back.

"That child won't make it," Rabastan commented. "Not in this cold. It looks diseased. Sick."

"She's just tiny, that's all," Lucius said. He agreed with Rabastan, but he said this to comfort his wife, he he could see had taken to the child.

"No," Druella shook her head. "That child is deformed. It'll be a miracle if she turns out normal….such a shame, we all wanted a healthy boy so badly….I suppose we'll just have to take her….what's the name, Narcissa?"

After a moment of pondering and glancing down at the squirming girl with pity, Narcissa decided to give her the name she'd saved for her own daughter someday.

"Marcelina Adelaide," she supplied. "Marcelina Adelaide Lestrange."

* * *

Marcelina Lestrange didn't die as an infant like everyone expected her to. She grew, albeit not much, but she did, and she grew into a toddler. She was still a very scrawny child, with Bellatrix's wilde dark hair and Rodolphus' stormy gray eyes. She was very quiet, and almost never vocalized anything, but that was probably a learned behavior. Whenever she did happen to make a noise or do anything that children tend to like to do - such as explore, play, etc. her parents punished her, and punished her harshly. Their favorite method of punishment, especially Bellatrix's, was the Cruciatus Curse.

Of course, her Aunt Narcissa, the only one who had any real amount of sympathy or affection for her, did not like the fact that she was tortured on a regular basis. She hated seeing an innocent child, who was only being a child, tortured. She repeatedly tried to talk Bellatrix out of it, but Bellatrix's answer was always the same.

"The child is _my_ child, Narcissa, and I will raise her how I feel fit," Bellatrix would say. "I'll raise her to _respect_ me. When you have a child of your own, you can raise it however you'd like."

But, because Bellatrix and Rodolphus were absent so often, doing their Death Eater duties with extreme diligence, Narcissa became like a stand-in mother to the small girl. She fed her meals, something Bellatrix and Rodolphus neglected - or straight up refused to do - even when they were home. She brushed her wild hair and bathed and dressed her, and read her stories at night when she couldn't sleep. She did her best to raise her right, even if she was convinced her niece would be mute for life and maybe even have brain damage from undergoing the Cruciatus Curse so often.

The duty of raising a niece became increasingly harder by the spring of 1980, when Narcissa and Lucius welcomed their own child into the world. Their son, Draco Lucius Malfoy arrived on June 5, 1980, just as spring began to roll into summer.

Draco was the healthy baby boy the Black family had waited for for such a long time. He was a beautiful baby, not scrawny or wrinkly like his older cousin. He was good natured and grew well, and immediately won over the affections of his parents, who doted on him as soon as he entered the world.

Narcissa still attempted to raise her niece with her son, though the job became hard because she loved her own son so much. She felt almost guilty, loving her own son more than her niece, but it was the reality of the fact. She still loved her niece, though, and when the time came for Bellatrix and Rodolphus to be shipped off to Azkaban after their Lord's fall, she and Lucius fought for custody of their niece before the Wizengamot.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I appreciate your concern for your niece," said Amelia Bones, one of the prominent Wizengamot members. "But, with a child of your own, it would be very difficult to raise a child with the kinds of…._needs_ that she has. The Wizengamot has voted, and we have decided that it would be in the best interest of the child to place her with an adoptive family that has the time to give her the help she undoubtedly needs."

"But….but….who are you giving her to?" Narcissa inquired, clutching Lucius' hand for support. "Who?"

"We have decided to place her with Edgar and Josephine Morgan, from the Department of Mysteries," answered Barty Crouch, Sr. "They have graciously offered to take her in, since they have wanted a child for quite some time and were unable to have one. We have decided to do this in the best interest of the child…."

"You can't do this," Lucius piped up, seeing how distraught that his wife had become. "We're very _important_ people, Mr. Crouch, we have connections…."

"Seeing as you just faced time in Azkaban on Death Eater charges, Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't bet on all of your connections being as strong as they once were," Amelia Bones retorted. "Besides, this case is not a matter of prominence or importance, it's a matter of doing what's best for this little girl, and with all the evidence we've been presented, we've concluded that being placed with the Morgan family is what's best for this child."

"This Wizengamot hearing is therefore concluded," said a heavily-moustached wizard.

He banged his gavel against the desk before him, signifying that the hearing had truly come to an end, and as he did, all of the Wizengamot members rose from their seats as they started to exit. Narcissa Malfoy, still seated in the center before the seats reserved for members of the Wizengamot, collapsed into herself and started to weep. Lucius attempted to comfort her, all while giving each passing Wizengamot member a very cold look.

While the Malfoys lurked in the chamber, wallowing in their disappointment, Edgar and Josephine Morgan were waiting outside with hopeful and nervous hearts. They knew that inside of the chamber the Wizengamot was making their final decision on whether or not they were allowed to adopt a child. As two people who had desperately wanted a child their whole lives, they obviously wanted the answer to the question to be yes. By now, they had grown too old to have a child of their own. They'd been married for a long time, but their busy careers at the Department of Mysteries had taken time away from them, time they could've used to raise a family. Now, they were too old, and adopting this child would be their last chance at parenthood.

Of course, they knew that the child biologically belonged to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, two of the worst Death Eaters that existed. They didn't care. They were smart enough to realize that the child wasn't inherently evil. They'd even met the child and had been allowed to spend time with her under Wizengamot supervision to see if they'd be good parental fits or not, and were immediately enamored with her.

She was tinier than most almost four-year-olds. She was silent. She never spoke, or talked any kind of baby talk like most small children, but the Ministry supervisor informed them that this was because she was used to being tortured any time she made any kind of noise. She loved having stories read to her, and she loved drawing pictures, even though they ended up being rather disturbing. Edgar and Josephine had been sitting with her when she drew a picture of a large lady in black and a large man in black, both pointing a wand at a grotesquely shaped child on the ground.

"Is that you?" the Ministry supervisor asked, pointing to the small, grotesque child.

The girl nodded.

"And that's your mum and dad?"

Again, the girl nodded.

Edgar and Josephine couldn't help but to feel bad for the girl. They couldn't imagine being so young and knowing so much pain, and their hearts went out to her. They wanted to take her in and love her and show her what parents were really supposed to be, and now, they could only hope that the Wizengamot ruled in their favor.

Amelia Bones was the first Wizengamot member to exit the chamber, and also the first that the Morgans saw. The approached her, hugging each other nervously, as the nerves nearly killed them.

"What's the verdict, Amelia?" Josephine inquired anxiously. "What was the decision?"

"We've got to know, please," Edgar begged.

Amelia Bones sighed, and then with a faint smile, informed them, "She's yours. She's all yours."

The two Morgans burst out with joyous tears, hugging and embracing and thanking Amelia incessantly, to the point where she had to stop them.

"You're welcome, you're welcome," Amelia laughed, a tad uncomfortable. "But, I've got to tell you - we had to modify her memory. Nothing major. You'll still have to explain to her that you're her new parents, that she's adopted in all. We've also gotten her to answer to Addie, since you two decided that's what you'd like to call her, after her middle name. We've only removed her memories of being tortured. She won't remember the Lestranges, she'll just not be able to remember any parents before you, like being an orphan. We thought it was best to remove those memories - imagine how horrible it'd be for a child to grow up with such pain?"

The Morgans nodded with understanding, as the door to another chamber swung open. The same witch from the Ministry that supervised their visits with the child walked the girl out, holding her hand. She whispered something to the little girl, before the child sprinted to the Morgan's, allowing and accepting their embrace.

For the first time, Marcelina Lestrange, now Addie Morgan, spoke.

"Mummy," she said, smiling as her small hands traced Josephine's cheeks. Doing the same to Edgar, she said, "And Daddy."


	2. One - Slithering into Sixth Year

**Hello all! I'm back with the first chapter!**

**So, as always thank you to those who have reviewed! I'd really like some feedback on this fic, not just for the usual "I love hearing from you" (which I do) but I'd like feedback on this because it's more...explicit(?) than I usually post and I'm wondering if you guys like it or not or want more or less or whatever else, y'know. Anyway, the feedback would be GREATLY appreciated, so thank you!**

**And I'm now shutting up and letting you read.**

* * *

"ADDIE! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!"

Sixteen-year-old Addie Morgan woke with a jolt upon hearing her mother's screeches from the kitchen. Her room was right above the kitchen. The walls were thin. Her mother might have well have been screaming directly in her ear to wake her up.

With a yawn and a rub of the eyes, Addie sat up in bed, and swung her twiggy legs over the side, her bare feet hitting the something wet. She grimaced. Upon looking down, she saw she'd stepped in a puddle of spilt butterbeer.

_Great way to start the day, _Addie thought to herself.

Once she'd wiped her foot on a towel she pulled from beneath the bed, she was up, and navigated her way through her disaster of a bedroom to stand in front of her bureau, which was the kind with a mirror. It was cluttered with stuff - empty Chocolate Frogs packaging, old letters from friends, tubes of lipstick and eyeliner pencils, jewelry, books, CD's and more. She'd Spell-O-Taped an assortment of pictures to the mirror, but left a spot in the middle in which she could look at herself, which she was currently doing.

She wasn't surprised by what she saw. Her usual self was staring back at her, wild dark hair, cloudy gray eyes, pale, clear skin, lanky frame, slightly smug resting bitch face and all. It was her.

She sighed.

She proceeded to dress quickly, something she had a talent for. She shimmied into one of her favorite skirts. It was black and green plaid and scandalously short, something that accentuated her long legs and drew the attention of all the males that looked at her. It looked good with almost whatever top she chose, and today, she chose her favorite old Sex Pistols (her favorite band) t-shirt and slipped her leather jacket on over it. She topped everything off with black knee highs, studded combat boots, a touch of dark lipstick, and a tweak of the ring in her left nostril.

Addie had a reputation both at Hogwarts and in the Muggle hangouts she frequented for being the tough, dangerously hot punk girl. Even the snobbier pureblood boys at Hogwarts couldn't help but to look at her because she was so good looking and her style represented the foreign, forbidden and somewhat exotic world of Muggles. She knew how to make herself look good, and she used her looks to her advantage most of the time. And, she couldn't remember a time when she was single after about the age of 12.

"ADDIE!" came her mother's voice once again.

"I'M COMING!" Addie hollered in response. She hurried, rubbing her perfume into her wrists, as she muttered below her breath, "Merlin, that woman…."

She opened her bedroom door to find her tabby part-kneazle cat, Patches, waiting for her. She'd evidently locked him out of her room last night, something he did not look happy about at all.

"Oh, don't be nasty with me," she murmured, scooping him up in her arms and pressing a kiss into the fur on top of his head. He mewed. She replied, "C'mon, let's get a treat in you and then you'll be happy."

Addie proceeded to carry Patches down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where her dad was sliding into his coat and her mum fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Here, darling, here's breakfast for you," her mum said, handing her a hot, homemade breakfast sandwich. "Daddy's already got your trunk out in the car, c'mon, now."

"Thanks, Mum," Addie grinned, while giving Patches one of the cat treats from the counter.

"Alright, ladies, the car's running," her dad said. "Let's go."

So they did. Her dad drove, and she and her mum sat in the back, with Patches purring in her lap. They lived in London, so it wasn't all that much of a drive to King's Cross, where Addie would be catching the Hogwarts Express. It would be her sixth time doing so. She couldn't wait until she didn't have to do it anymore.

It wasn't that school was horrible or tortuous or anything, it was just….boring. She'd been there, she'd done that, when it came to school. She was bored of the stupid teenage politics. She was ready to get out in the world and do whatever the hell she wanted to do, with no rules or regulations or grades or uniforms. That's what she really wanted.

When arriving at King's Cross, two well-disguised Ministry wizards held the door open for Addie and her parents as they exited the vehicle. Addie was used to it, it was typical. Whenever she and her parents went out in public, they had to be escorted by some form of Ministry worker, because her parents worked for the Department of Mysteries, and they were at high risk for attack or whatever else in public.

With her parents and the Ministry wizards, who carried her trunk and other belongings for her, behind her, Addie entered King's Cross. She had Patches in her arms, and both she and the half-kneazle had equally bitchy, snarky kind of faces on, which was their signature kind of look. There was something sleek, snarky and sexy about the pair of them, and they knew it.

"Hey, there, Morgan," greeted a smarmy and familiar voice.

Turning, Addie saw a familiar, frizzy-haired, jumper wearing girl. She stood a good 6 inches or so shorter than Addie, and was much less provocatively dressed, in her thrift store jumper, tattered jeans and rather practical kind of hiking boots, with her mid-brown frizzy hair haphazardly tied back. It was Addie's best friend, her partner in crime - Tess Spudwick.

"Fancy seeing you here, Spudwick," Addie responded with a smirk.

Across the way, the Ministry wizards were loading her trunk onto the Express.

"I'm glad you're finally here," Tess sighed, with a roll of the eyes. "Lucian's been getting a bet antsy. Suppose he thinks he'll be getting some on the train."

By Lucian, Tess mean Lucian Bole, Addie's current boyfriend.

Being her usual self, Addie shrugged. "Only if I get bored enough."

Both she and Tess shared a laugh. They both knew how Addie was. Some of the other girls at school thought that Addie was a bit of a slut, to say the least. It wasn't true. Sure, she had sex with the guys she dated, but it wasn't like she had sex with just anyone or anything. And she didn't even have all that much sex with the guys she dated. She liked to milk them, tease them a bit, both for the enjoyment of it and because she usually got things out of it - be it gifts, homework done for her, etc. She did what she wanted to get what she wanted. She really didn't care.

"Do you have everything, darling?" Addie's mum inquired, approaching her daughter. "Are you all set?"

"Great, Mum, thanks," Addie grinned.

Despite being the kind of person she was, she still loved her parents. Even if she did manipulate them a bit (which was rather easy) she still loved her mum and dad to death.

"Well, I suppose we'll let go you then, sweetheart," her dad said, giving her a big squeeze. "Go get 'em this year, won't you?"

"Sure thing, Dad," Addie replied with a slight wink. "Love you."

"Love you too, Boots," her dad responded. He called her Boots lovingly, as she always wore them.

"Love you, darling," her mum chimed in, giving her a smooch on the forehead. Addie rubbed the lipstick away quickly, while returning her mum's hug. "Stay safe, be smart, and we'll see you at Christmas."

"As always Mum," Addie replied with a cheeky wink. "See you at Christmas!"

With that, Addie was being dragged onto the train by Tess, and away from her waving parents. Her mum had tears rolling down her cheeks, which she dabbed quickly with a hankie, for fear of ruining her makeup. Her dad was just about in tears, with an arm around his wife, and his other arm clutching his hat against his chest, revealing his shiny bald head.

Addie turned her head from the window, so she didn't have to watch her parents fade away. She didn't want to cry. It'd ruin her makeup, after all.

"Ah, there you are," came a familiar voice.

Addie felt a slap to the arse, and then the same hands that did the slap slink around her waist and pull her backwards, into someone else's front.

"Hello, Lucian," Addie replied, sounding bored in a kind of smarmy way. She turned in his arms, and wrapped hers around his neck. "I heard you've been looking for me….?"

"Of course," Lucian replied.

His blue eyes examined her face for a moment, before leaning in for a kiss. She let him get just close enough, before turning her head, so that his mouth hit her cheek instead.

"I'm not really in the mood for that," she said, with her signature snark. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the lady with the food cart down the corridor. "Buy Tess and I some drinks, and meet us in the usual compartment, won't you?"

"Sure thing," Lucian agreed.

He looked a bit disappointed, but Addie knew he'd get over it. She knew just how to get to him, or any of the past guys she's dated.

"You're such a tease," Tess snickered, as the two started down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"It's so much fun," Addie replied, her eyes widening with playful delight. "I can't help it."

"Oh, speaking of fun, I forgot," Tess muttered.

She pulled a well-sealed clear plastic bag from the large granny purse she had over her shoulder - dungbombs.

"I thought we could get some use out of them," Tess smirked. "Snape, perhaps?"

"Juvenile," Addie replied. "But brilliant."

Once again, her eyes widened, this time, with a delighted sort of mischief. She spoke like that a lot, with her eyes. They could be quite hypnotizing.

"I just hope that git of a boyfriend of yours hurries up," Tess said, changing the subject, as they came into the compartment. "I'm parched."

"You've already got him working for you?" Peregrine Derrick, arguably the best pal of Lucian's, and fellow seventh year.

"I know, you're terribly jealous, aren't you?" Addie responded, her voice dripping with the same sarcasm her smirk reflected.

Patches made his way through the crack in the door, making a point to glare at Derrick, before leaping up into Addie's lap. She looked like the godfather sitting there, but far more intimidating and kind of sexy, with the angry-looking cat in her lap and the tasteful arrogance in her eyes.

"You think you're so damn hot, don't you?" Derrick asked her, sinking into his seat with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. He was clearly amused, but far more flustered than amused.

"Think?" Addie repeated, stroking Patches' back. "I don't think it, darling, I know it."

Tess sniggered in her seat beside Derrick, who was clearly stumped on coming up with something to say in response. Victorious, Addie settled into her seat with a smirk, crossing her legs.

* * *

A ways away on the Express, Fred and George Weasley sat with their old pal, Lee Jordan, in their own compartment. They were talking business. They were talking about the fact that Ludo Bagman had yet to pay the real money that he owed them. He'd paid them in leprechaun gold, which they soon discovered, and they'd spent the last part of their holiday writing furiously to Bagman, and so far, still hadn't gotten the money that was rightfully theirs.

The three were very rudely interrupted when a loud BANG! against the glass of their compartment door drew their attention away. It was Lucian Bole, 7th year and Beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was on the meatier side, and was quite the savage on the Quidditch pitch, having beaten Alicia with his bat during their match last year so hard that George elbowed him in the face for retaliation. Currently, he was flashing them a very rude hand gesture.

Seeing this, and taking into account his past actions, Fred and George were on their feet in a matter of seconds, ready to beat Bole to a pulp. But, they were stopped by Lee, who grabbed them both by the seat of their pants and held them back.

"He's not worth it, sit down, he's not worth it!" Lee shouted, until he felt confident that Fred and George were settled enough to release them.

Bole sniggered at them and flashed the same impolite gesture at them, before disappearing down the train corridor.

"I hate him, I really do, y'know?" Fred grumbled. "I mean, I hate all the Slytherins…."

"We all do," George agreed. "He's a real git, though, remember him beating Alicia last year with his bat?"

"Looks a bit strange too, doesn't he?" Lee mused. "Like someone glued a rabbit's head to a gorilla's body?"

Lee paused, allowing for the laughter let out by the twins, but then continued, "Really unfair how he's got the best looking girl in school, huh?"

"What?" George inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard?" Lee asked. "Everyone's been talking about it since we got on the train, Merlin, it's almost all I heard until you two got here….apparently, Bole's dating Addie Morgan."

"Bloody hell," Fred muttered. "Is she blind? She dated Marcus Flint until he graduated, and now Bole? She knows how to pick the ugly ones, I guess."

"Sure does," George agreed. "Kind of a waste, if you ask me."

"Doesn't really matter, though," Lee shrugged. "I mean, looks wise, she's like….some sort of dark Veela, but she's in Slytherin. Slytherin. Waste."

"True," sighed George. "She is kind of evil, isn't she? A real Slytherin?"

Thinking on it, they all could agree that she was. She was sly, and sneaky, she knew how to avoid all the punishment she deserved for the things she did, which included some kind of jokes she liked to think of as pranks, ditching class, smoking cigarettes in Hogsmeade, and those things were just the tip of the iceberg. Maybe she just didn't get in trouble because her Head of House was Snape, who never punished anyone in his own House, and usually got them out of trouble when they received punishment from other professors.

"Yeah, and it's too bad," Fred sighed once again. "I'd sure as hell shag her if she wasn't."

* * *

The beginning of the year feast was boring as hell, as usual. Addie sat through the Sorting with her arms and legs cross, and begrudgingly clapped when a new Slytherin joined the table. She raised her eyebrows at the new Ravenclaws, knowing being Sorted into that house proved their intelligence. She laughed at the new Hufflepuffs, whom she immediately assumed were all dunderbrains. She was disgusted to see the new Gryffindors. She hated all Gryffindors. They were snobby and boisterous and unnecessarily loud and obnoxious.

Lucian couldn't keep his hands off of her. There was a hand on her thigh, fingers crawling down her spine or slipping into her own fingers, or even attempting to go between her legs, which she promptly stopped. The thought crossed her mind, because she was so damn bored, but she really didn't want to. She wasn't in the mood.

The Sorting came, and the Sorting went, and at the end of dinner, Dumbledore announced the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. No one at the Slytherin table - except the first years - were even mildly surprised or even found the information new. Everyone had a parent or family member that was prominent enough that they already knew, and if they didn't, they had a friend who did, so almost all the Slytherins knew about the Tournament long before they boarded the Express.

None of them who were old enough really had any interest in entering, either. Most of them didn't need the money and didn't want to risk their lives. They'd rather sit back and someone else make an arse of themselves or get gravely injured than put themselves in that situation themselves. They were all sure a few of the stupid Gryffindors would be putting their names in, and none of them were too bothered to think of them endangering themselves in the Tournament.

So, after all of those boring festivities, Addie retired to her dorm with Tess. She left Lucian and his buddies down in the common room, where they cracked open some firewhiskey and made predictions about who'd die in the Triwizard Tournament, talked about the shitty things they predicted would happen in their classes, and about all the chaos that happened at the World Cup.

Though the thought that the Death Eaters could quite possibly be back terrified Addie, she'd rather avoid it all than talk about it. So that's what she did.

Currently, Addie was kneeling on her bed, Spell-O-Taping posters and pictures to the wall her bed was against. She put up her Sex Pistols posters first, then the one of just John Lydon, who fascinated her endlessly. Randy Rhodes went up next, and then The Weird Sisters, Frida Kahlo, Siouxsie Sioux, and finally, pinned her Slytherin banner above all the pictures. She imagined the heart attack 98% of the other Slytherins would think if they saw all the Muggles on her wall, but she didn't care. She didn't mind Muggles or half-bloods or any kind of person, as long as they weren't complete imbeciles.

The last piece of Spell-O-Tape secured her Slytherin banner, and she fell back on the bed a bit, sighing as she took in her work. It wasn't quite as good as her wall collage back home, but it'd do. She laid down to get a better look, seeing as she'd be laying down most of the time when she was looking at it, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

And, she was dreaming. Or, rather, having a nightmare.

_"You stupid, insolent, useless child!" the lady with the dark hair yelled. _

_She was very scary, and Addie didn't like her. Somewhere, deep down in her little child brain, she knew the Scary Lady was supposed to be her mummy, but she didn't act like it. She was very scary and mean, and she hurt Addie a lot. _

_A flash of red light overcame her, and she was suddenly on the floor, writhing in pain. It hurt so much. It hurt more than anything should ever have to hurt, but somehow, Addie was used to it. _

_"Stop!" hollered another voice. It was Auntie's voice. Auntie was nice. "Stop, you're hurting her!" _

_"I know what I'm doing, Cissy," the Scary Lady said. It stopped hurting, and when Addie opened her eyes, she saw the Scary Lady standing right over her. She was very scared. "She's my child, and I'll teach her to respect me." _

_The red light came again, and this time, the pain was even worse. _

"Wake up!"

Addie woke with a jolt, as she was being shook harshly by Tess. She sprang up to a sitting position, finding herself in tears and a cold sweat, her whole body shaking.

"Another one?" Tess inquired, looking worried as she sat on the edge of Addie's bed.

Addie only nodded, wide-eyed, but this time, with fear. She wuped at her eyes, smudging her makeup, which was now soiled and mixed with her tears. She felt the fear coursing through her veins, a familiar feeling.

She had a lot of these kinds of nightmares, unfortunately.

"Sorry," Addie muttered, scooting over Tess to go to the bathroom. "I'm….sorry….sorry I'm like this…."

"You don't have to apolo-..." Tess said, only to have the bathroom door shut in her face.

Addie was glad she had Tess as a friend, but right now, she needed to be alone.


End file.
